Blue Flame
by Aryam Buu
Summary: AU Ser amigo de un fantasma es lo más surrealista que pudo ocurrir y prometiendo que lo ayudará, lo más estúpido. Que sin importar quién sea es lo mejor que ha pasado en su espantosa vida, porque Dean es un bocazas con problemas... de serios problemas.


**Prólogo.  
** Destiel

 _Vendedores y clientes gritaban, agachándose o escondiéndose temerosos de que sus vidas corrieran peligro; cuando, la propia voz grave, retumbo en aquellas paredes exigiendo que les entregaran todas las pertenencias de valor o de dinero, sin que quedase nada. Apareciendo de forma súbita y encapuchados con máscaras, portando armas de fuego a quién fuese el o la estúpido/a que se le ocurriera enfrentarlos._

 _Estaba sudando y no sabía cómo se mantenía apacible, imponiendo temor con la sola presencia, aun cuando quería tomar las cosas e irse de ahí pronto. Lo más lejos con tal de despertar de esa horrible sueño. Desesperado._

 _— ¡La visita ya terminó, chicos! ¡Es hora de irnos! ¡Viene la policía!_

 _Escuchó la voz de Crowley, maldiciendo para sus adentros._

 _Avisó a otros dos que les acompañaban que salieran con el botín, avanzando después él detrás de ellos con los ojos afuera de la puerta y el interior._

 _Todo iba bien, muy bien. Nadie salía herido y ellos estaban logrando el gran robo, pero estaba tan nervioso, que al ver un movimiento de alguien antes de salir de ahí, gritó a Crowley y disparo, por inercia en un momento lleno de adrenalina, congelándose después._

 _¿Lo hizo?_

 _El mayor lo vio quieto y regresó por él, dándole un empujón para que avanzara a prisa, sino los atraparían._

.

.

.

.

Despertó de golpe al oír unos balazos, logrando apreciar el televisor encendido frente a él en una película de vaqueros y nuevamente, ya una costumbre, durmiendo otra vez en el sofá que ni cómodo era y tan necesario es, como toda esa mierda de habitación en la que se alojaba. Realmente odiaba el decorado y su mala calefacción, que a esa hora creía que podía congelarse.

Buscó la hora en el móvil, pasando una mano por los ojos hasta la patilla de tres días, sentándose de mejor forma en el hundido sofá antes de ir a la cama. Cuatro de la madrugada o eso vio, ¿cuánto durmió ahí? Arrastró los pies en dirección a la cama entre latas de cervezas, botellas y una caja de pizza (la que pateo con mal humor) en el suelo, dejando caer el cuerpo casi muerto sobre el colchón con la vista perdida en algún punto muerto.

Estaba cansado, cada parte de su cuerpo se lo recordaba y la cabeza era uno de ellos, más no deseaba dormir, ni siquiera cerrar los ojos con tal de no verse en aquella pesadilla. Porque su vida era una, tanto o más después que Lisa le pidiera el divorcio y echado de casa, con su hermano no lo quisiera ver en pintura, agregando que estaba sin trabajo por culpa de una zorra y estaba haciendo favores a Crowley con tal de pagar lo que le debía, como aquel cuartucho de mala muerte. Sin olvidar el último que le dio, para saldar una parte. Parte. ¿Será hijo de su putisima madre? Siendo sincero, hasta Rowena le desagradaba (por muy casera que fuese del motel) y era mutuo, por más que le mirara con ganas de hincarle el diente, recordando las veces que soltó sin más un "entradas en edad no son mi tipo" .

— Maldita sea, no quiero pensar...— susurró, girando para quedar boca arriba con el antebrazo diestro sobre los ojos. ¿Qué sería mejor? Le había entrado sed ¿Ir por una cerveza o...?

— ¿En serio no hay nada más interesante a esta hora?

¿Esa voz?

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron amplios, se mantuvo quieto unos segundos y lentamente, con cuidado, giró la cabeza en dirección a la entrada. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Una voz? Se dio el lujo de pestañear y por un momento que creyó que fue el alcohol ya haciendo estragos en su cabeza, sus oídos fueron muy precisos para decirle que no, no estaba solo... en más sí oía la televisión cambiar canales. ¿Alguien estaba con él?

— Esto es extraño, ¿dónde estoy?

La voz se oía grave y rasposa, confusa. Lo que no importaba, sino el hecho que no estaba solo ahí y pensó en el jodido demonio que tenía por amigo. Él no pensaba compartir el único lugar que tenía privacidad con alguien, si es que le dieron el mismo cuarto. Sin embargo, no oyó la puerta abrirse. ¿Un ladrón?

Trago en seco y frunció el ceño. Ignoraba que tan estúpido de ladrón era, pero las tenía contadas con él.

En silencio se colocó los pantalones de un buzo y abrió el cajón donde yacía la pistola que uso en el atraco, la que creyó no volvería a emplear, pero le saludaba burdamente:

"¡Hola Dean! ¿Creías que estarías lejos por siempre de mí?"

Empuñó las manos con fuerza y desistió de su uso, tomando esta para ocultarla lo mejor que pudo en otro lugar del cuarto, entre la cama y el velador. Sonriendo con arrogancia a el arma, como si ganase esa ronda.

"No te creas la gran cosa hija de perra"

Ladró mentalmente y pescando un palo de golf de entre las cosas que trajo, de las maletas que seguían con ropa, lo acercó a la altura de la cabeza a su izquierda, lista y dispuesta a golpear lo que se viniese.

Respiró profundo y concentrado en la próxima maniobra que tomaría en caso dé, pegado a la pared en lo posible si la persona que ingreso estaba armada, con tal de protegerse. Avanzando a paso paulatino que se transformó en uno más relajado al cerciorarse que no había nadie ahí.

¿Se fue? Una gran interrogante se marcó en la frente de Dean, buscando al dichoso intruso oculto, sí es que lo estaba. Pero nada. Abrió la puerta que daba al exterior, entrando en una más grande confusión al estar con el seguro que, antes de alcoholizarse, dejó.

— ¿Qué mierda? —Volteo en su mismo eje dispuesto a regresar a la cama, yéndose para atrás, casi torpe de sus propios pies, al ver a un tipo frente a él. Cara a cara. Logrando que chocara con el borde del marco de la puerta de la pieza.

— Eh, hola. ¿Te asuste? ¿Me ves? ¡Sí, me ves! ¡Por fin! —El tipo ese, quién fuese (porque no lo reconocía), lo veía con emoción y demoró en colocarse en guardia, momento justo que este de pronto empezó a hablar consigo mismo. Hombre bien pálido de cabello oscuro alborotado y largo, vistiendo camisa holgada junto a unos tejanos, logrando apreciar sus ojos azules.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? — demandó con voz autoritaria y grave. Estrechando el mango del palo del golf, muy dispuesto a darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, lo que no demoró en hacer. — Pero... ¿qué mierda?

— ¡Cuidado! — El tipo grito, cubriéndose con los brazos. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que el palo lo atravesó como si fuese aire? — Puedes herir a alguien con esa cosa. — apuntó severo a lo que sostenía.

— ¿Eres un fantasma? ¡Mi palo de golf no te hizo nada! — exclamó ya asustado, retrocediendo dentro de la habitación lo más lejos de él y botando todo a su paso, al menos lo que estaba cerca, llegando a trastabillar en el proceso. Moviendo un brazo, como pidiendo que se alejara y sin soltar el intento de arma.

El tipo ese quedó en silencio unos segundos y con los brazos encogidos hacia el pecho, pareció pensarse mejor sus palabras, apreciando su rostro ensombrecerse. — Eso creo... llevo todo el día perdido. He paseado lo que puedo del lugar y a quienes veía pasan de mí — confesó. — hasta ahora. —subió nuevamente a mirarle a él, sonriendo tímidamente y dudando en acercarse por el palo de golf, el que bajo lentamente. ¿El porqué? Lo ignoraba, tal vez se debe a que ese tipo no le asustaba demasiado y le daba lástima, se miraba tan vulnerable.

— Entonces, eres un fantasma y... ¿sólo yo te veo? — arqueó una ceja, titubeante, recuperando la postura y recordar todo lo que tomó hoy. — ¿Qué tipo de sueño es este?

— Como dije, eso creo. Hoy me vi acá y no es un sueño. Digo, ya intenté despertar. — Lo vio tragar saliva, viendo la cama y dudando en algo al mirarle, logrando que bufara.

— Ok, esto sí es de locos o yo ya lo estoy. — mueve la mano, dando a entender que se puede sentar y recibir un agradecimiento. ¿Los fantasmas daban las gracias?Vamos Dean, despierta, que las cervezas te están cobrando factura como dijo Sammy hace años atrás. — ¿Por qué ahora y cuál es tu nombre?

— No creo que estés loco y no recuerdo mi nombre, ni nada...— Juntó las manos a la altura de las rodillas, presionando estás. — Una vez me vi acá, intenté hablar contigo o la mujer rara de allá abajo, después de que discutiera, eh... con su hijo. — recordó, suspirando al ser una escena muy incomoda. — Nada funciono. Gritaba y no me hacían caso, así que trate de dormir, pero no puedo. Luego me quedé contigo, viendo la televisión...— mira severamente a Dean, el cual no puede creer en ello. ¿Toda la tarde estuvo acompañado con él? — Sabes, no tengo nada con la gente que toma, sólo que exageras. ¿Con eso te llenas?

— Espera ahí, Gasper. — detuvo la charla, frunciendo el ceño y queriendo aproximarse, pensándolo bien, quedándose donde esta. — Yo bebo lo que quiero y porque me da la regalada gana ¿ok? —Eleva la voz. — ¿Además acaso me acosas en silencio? ¡Eso no se hace!

— Uh, ok, lo siento y no creo que me llame Gasper. — Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

— Yo menos, lástima que no recuerdes ni tu nombre. Además... — pausa, mostrando una mueca de sonrisa en los labios. — ¡Hablo con un fantasma! ¿Hay algo de lógica acá? Yo veo que no. — Dean no está para esas cosas y lo sabe, lo cual la molestia de todo esto incomoda al moreno, que se encoge apesadumbrado por todo.

— Lo siento...

— ¿Cómo? — Y de la nada desaparece frente a él, empezando a flipar el rubio. — ¿Qué ahora? Oye... tú, quién seas... ¿se fue?

Estático, en su lugar, no pasaron ni cinco minutos que empezó a asimilar lo ocurrido y seguro pasaban más, de no ser por su adorable casera que empezó a golpear el piso con la escoba, gritando que no eran horas para meter ruido y le quitaría el porno, junto a un adorable insulto.

Esas quejas fueron reales, entonces... No, lo que necesitaba era dormir, porque los fantasmas no existen y él no vio uno. Sólo fue la mente jugándole chueco.


End file.
